Fright of Hand
| nextepisode= }} Fright of Hand is an the fourteenth episode of season 2 of Be Cool, Scooby-Doo!, and the fortieth overall. Premise A stage magician's palace is in jeopardy of closing down due to a giant monster rabbit, so Fred goes undercover as Freddy or Not. Synopsis At a magic club called the Hocus Pocus Palace a magic act performed by a magician named Bewildero tries to do a magic trick,but gets attack by a bird. He then calls for his assistant, Susan, who is actually his mom, also brings out a magic box. He tries to pull a rabbit out of his hat, but it doesn't appear and Susan gets attacked by the bird. Suddenly, the magic box begins to shake, and a confused Bewildero tries to make everyone think it's part of his act and that the rabbit is in the box. When he opens the box, he is shocked to find a monster rabbit inside. Meanwhile, the gang is driving towards the Hocus Pocus Palace much to Fred's excitement. Shaggy questions why they are going which Fred answers it's fun because he has been fascinated with magic since he was young. Velma claims magic is silly, so to prove her wrong Fred pulls a trick of his own with a smoke bomb and disappears. This freaks the gang out and causes the Mystery Machine to loss traction and almost drive off a cliff until Fred reappears and regains control of the van. The gang then arrives at the Hocus Pocus Palace and Velma notices that there is no one else there. This makes Fred confused because he heard it is was usually packed during the new audition week; suddenly, Daphne rolls by in roller skates. When they get to the entrance, the doors mysteriously open and the gang walks down a hallway filled with floating light bulbs. When they get to the end, they meet the owner of the Hocus Pocus Palace, Saul Twinkleshine, who was one of the greatest stage magicians of all time. Velma then asks Saul why the Hocus Pocus Palace is empty. Saul explains it's because of rumors that a mutant rabbit is attacking the magicians. He also explains that most of the palace's members have been scared away and a couple of new magicians are willing to audition so the palace won't survive without a strong membership. Fred then happily offers to audition and Saul let's Jokey Jody, the comic magician, show them to his room. Shaggy and Scooby then leave for the dining hall, while Jody shows the rest of the gang to the elevator. At the dining hall, Shaggy and Scooby are greeted by the maitre D, who asks if they're members, which Scooby answers no. This results in Shaggy and Scooby eating in the back of the dining hall, which Shaggy says is better because they won't get the usual complaints when people see them in public. Suddenly, the Mutant Rabbit appears in the dumbwaiter and attacks them. Meanwhile, in the guest room, Fred is dressing up in his magician uniform and Daphne tries to find another hobby before skating. Velma then notices Daphne holding a book and takes a look at it which is a history of the Hocus Pocus Palace and starts reading a story about it. Legend says that the palace was originally a home to a magician named Magus Fag who practiced in the dark arts and also raised bunnies asa side. Fag tried to summon a spirit from beyond and place it into one of his rabbits, .Mr Wiggly. The spirit turned out to be a malevolent demon and Mr. Wiggly was transformed into a horrible creature that haunts the palace to this day. Fred then emerges from the dressing room in a flashy suit much to Velma and Daph'sne discomfort. Shaggy and Scooby then rush into the room, hiding from the Mutant Rabbit then get scared by Fred. Fred then plans to solve the mystery by pretending to be a famous magician named Freddy or Not. Soon they hear a knock at the door and go to check it out, but find nobody there, when the Mutant Rabbit shows up in the room scaring the gang. They run away then plan to split up, but Shaggy and Scooby stops them saying that Fred, Velma and Daphne always get to go in the direction the monster does not go, so this time Scooby and Shaggy want to go in the direction Fred, Velma and Daphne are going. Then he Mutant Rabbit starts chasing Shaggy and Scooby even after switching with the other gang members. It chases them into a dressing room where it finds Shaggy and Scooby as a magician and his assistant Mina. They then dress the Mutant Rabbit up as an assistant, push it on stage, then place it in a magic box. They begin to saw the rabbit in half, but then Scooby runs off with Shaggy following him. The Mutant Rabbit realizes it was tricked and roars. Meanwhile, Fred, Velma and Daphne are hiding in the hallways, until Fred finds Saul Twinkleshine's office. Inside, they find creepy magical stuff, until Velma points out a picture of Saul as a child magician in front of a mirror. Fred explains Saul practiced in the mirror incessantly perfect illusions that to this day no one can explain. Fred then finds letters addressed to Saul claiming he is behind on his mortgage payment for the Hocus Pocus Palace which is a worse time for all the induced paying members to be scared away. Velma then notices that the letters address the owner of the Hocus Pocus Palace as Greg Twinkleshine. This makes Fred believe that Saul is his stage name. Then a man floating on rope appears looking for Saul who introduces himself as a magician named Johnny Cobra who uses street magic. Fred claims street magic is not magic, but Johnny starts making claims about what he does which Fred claims that none of them are real magic. Shaggy and Scooby then meet up with the gang where Shaggy recognizes Johnny. Jokey Judy then arrives and tells Fred he's on next. On stage, Saul appears on stage then appears next to the judges then back on stage which confuses Velma. Saul then introduces the judges to Fred who tries to perform a tied up in a water tank act, but while he is performing the mutant rabbit appears on the tank. As the gang saves Fred from the Mutant Rabbit, they begin a chase through the palace which ends up messing up the act in front of the judges. Backstage, Saul is furious over the events and blames the gang who he calls meddling kids. He then bans Fred from the Hocus Pocus Palace before leaving in a huff. The gang then goes through their problems about the mystery until Fred apologizes for getting so caught up in being a magician that he lost track of being who is, a mystery solver. Daphne then claims that the gang's problems are lame and tries to cheer them up until she trips because her skates broke a wheel and asks for an extra one. This causes Fred and Velma to realize the truth behind the mystery and come up with a plan that involves Velma being on stage. The judges are about to leave until the lights turn on to show Velma the Mathgician and her assistants, Shaggy and Scooby. She does a trick where she turns a 9 into a 6 until the Mutant Rabbit arrives and starts chasing them. Fred leads them to hide in the magic box, but when the Mutant Rabbit opens the box, they mysteriously disappear. Daphne then rides down a ramp on her skates and pushes the Mutant Rabbit in the box, but soon appears out of another box. The Mutant Rabbit is about to attack them until Fred uses a smoke bomb which traps the Mutant Rabbit in a straitjacket and chains. The police and Saul arrive who is surprised that the gang caught the Mutant Rabbit, but Fred corrects him by unmasking the Mutant Rabbit and saying who they caught was actually Saul Twinkleshine, which confuses everyone. Velma then unmasks the other Saul Twinkleshine who is really someone that everyone believes is another Saul Twinkleshine, but Fred corrects them that it's actually Greg Twinkleshine, Saul's identical twin brother. They kept him hidden from the public for all these years for the sake of their magic career. Velma noticed in the photo of Saul that his reflection was not a perfect mirror image, that's because it wasn't one child looking into a mirror, it was twins in an empty frame. That was the hook to the act that Saul can seemingly make himself vanish and reappear anywhere. Their success allowed them to buy the Hocus Pocus Palace, but they realized that owning a magic club wasn't an easy trick, and after losing money for years they knew they had to sell; enter the Mutant Rabbit. Legally, Saul and Greg weren't allowed to sell the property as long as members were paying their dues, so they decided to use the old legend of Mr. Wiggly to scare off all the remaining members. Daphne then states that they have officially meddled, but Saul states that it is beyond meddling and that the gang has ruined their lives. Saul claims that they don't care if they close the club, but Fred on the other hand claims he does and makes a big speech on how the Hocus Pocus Palace will remain open. Until Jokey Jody shows up and reveals that she saved enough money from her comedy act to buy the place. The police then arrest both Saul and Greg but they keep slipping out of the cuffs and escaping. Daphne then talks to the officers to exchange her roller skates for the Mutant Rabbit feet. As they leave, Fred pulls off one last magic trick and makes the Mystery Machine disappear, surprising everyone, until Velma finds it, which disappoints Fred. Characters Main characters: * Gang ** Scooby-Doo ** Shaggy Rogers ** Fred Jones ** Daphne Blake ** Velma Dinkley Supporting characters: * Jokey Jody * Johnny Cobra Villains: * Mutant Rabbit * Saul Twinkelshine * Greg Twinkelshine Other characters: * Bewildero * Susan * Audience * Magus Fag * Mr. Wiggly * Judges Locations * Hocus Pocus Palace Objects * Daphne's To-Do List * The Magical History of Hocus Pocus Palace Vehicles * The Mystery Machine Suspects Culprits Cast Continuity * Daphne's "to-do" list includes wearing a beard ( ), falconry ( ), being a mime ( ), and paying back dolphins ( ). Notes/trivia * Daphne's future du jours include speaking Portuguese, welding, performing Vaudeville, and the listings of "big laundry" and "bionic." Miscellaneous * Disguises: Fred as Freddy or Not; Daphne as stage assistant; Velma as Velma the Mathgician; Scooby & Shaggy as female stage assistants. * "Zoinks" count: * "Jeepers" count: * "Jinkies" count: * Daphne Du Jour: Rollerskating. Cultural references * Johnny Cobra is a parody of Criss Angel. * Greg Twinkelshine is most likely modeled after Doug Henning * The "big laundry" on Daphne's list appears to be a reference to the animated series Phineas and Ferb, previously worked on by Jon Colton Barry. More specifically, the episode The Lake Nose Monster, where the show's villain Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz is attempting to find evil uses for zinc. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * None known. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * None known. Quotes References External links * TBA Category:Be Cool, Scooby-Doo! season 2 episodes